Teemo vs. Cupid
League of Legends vs. SMITE! Two adorable but obnoxious marksman will win? Fight Cupid flutters down a large bridge in the middle of a blizzard. As he passes by a large patch of grass, he notices movement. And as he begins to think that a patch of grass shouldn't be on a large stone birdge in the middle of a frozen wasteland, a small, furry humanoid jumps out. Cupid: Aww, you're as tall as me! Teemo: Size doesn't mean everything. FIGHT! Battle theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fz4BpR3sbpM Cupid floats into the air begins firing arrows at Teemo. Teemo expertly dodges the arrows, and begins to return fire. Cupid avoids the arrows with ease, flying swiftly through the air. Cupid: You aren't as tough as you look! However, Teemo follows his movements, and fires a large, purple dart that is a direct hit to Cupid's face. The dart explodes, knocking Cupid to the ground and temporarily blinding him. Teemo: Never underestimate the power of the Scout's code! Cupid panics for a moment and dashes away, leaving a pink trail behind him. However, Teemo starts to Move Quick and makes chase, closing in on the little angel. He fires more darts, a few of them grazing Cupid, while he fails to return fire due to his blindness. However, as the Yordle leaps into the air and prepares another dart, Cupid, eyes finally clearing, turns and fires an arrow, directly hitting Teemo as he continues to flutter backwards. Teemo pulls the arrow out and keeps the chase, but begins to feel slow and weak. He looks down and see's a large pink heart on his arrow wound, which explodes and knocks the Yordle back in a pink mist. He looks up angrily at the love god, who seems to be throwing similar hearts onto the ground around him. He reaches into his satchel, and feels around for his favorite weapon. Even if his opponent looks like a flying baby, the time for mercy is over. Meanwhile... Cupid continues forward, giggling to himself. That pesky rat-boy is in for a big surprise when his Heart Bomb goes off. However, he beings to feel weak and ill. Did that creature have some sort of poison in his weapons? The angel lets out a burst of energy, sending 3 hearts flying around him, each one healing his wounds as he floats through them. Feeling relieved, he looks up, expecting to see the Swift Scout lying on the floor in pain. However, instead he sees a green and purple projectile coming at him rapdily. Cupid leaps into the air, and watches as the thing lands on the ground beneath him. A.... mushroom? Suddenly, he hears a high-pitched, yet sinister laugh, and looks up too late, as a dart flies through his wings. Cupid let's out a cry as he falls to the ground. He tries to lift himself again, but his wings are crippled by the poisoned darts. Now he's mad. Readjusting himself for ground combat, he runs towards Teemo, bow at the ready. As the two approach each other, darts and arrows begin to fly. Both cute combatants dodge as best they can, but are grazed several times. Cupid fires his arrows as fast as his little arms can manage, but he begins to feel slowed by Teemo's poison. Likewise, Teemo begins to run out of breath, having to halt his dart fire. However, as Cupid fumbles to draw his bow, Teemo sees his opening. Taking a deep breath, the Swift Scout fires another blinding dart, aimed right between Cupid's eyes. At the same time, Cupid successfully draws and fires a Heart Bomb. The two projectiles head towards each other at amazing speed. However, as Teemo's dart collides with the Heart Bomb, it detonates, as the arrow continues through and hits a shocked Teemo straight in the chest. Seeing this, Cupid quickly draws and fires several arrows at once, covering the entire area around Teemo with arrows that begin to swell and grow larger. Realizing what is happening, Teemo tries to run out of the field. But all that can be heard is a squeal as the Fields of Love explode, showering the entire battlefield in a pink haze. Cupid: Shot to the heart, and I'm to blame, baby! As Cupid leaps upward in celebration, adrenaline fading, he begins to feel the poison crippling him. He releases more Love, and flies towards it to heal... But as he does, he feels himself trip. Looking down, he sees another mushroom. How did he not see it there earlier? However, his thought ends abruptly as he looks up and sees several mushrooms reveal themselves... along with a heavily wounded, but still living Teemo. Teemo: Smell that? That's fear. Nobody's innocent anymore... And that sinister laughter is the last thing Cupid hears before he lands, and the mushrooms detonate. K.O.! Aftermath Victory theme: https://youtu.be/dAeWv2nPoao?t=4m32s Category:League of Legends Category:SMITE Category:Rakanadyo Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees